dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Holt (Prime Earth)
After having adventures in Earth 2, Michael would return to his Earth where he learned of the rise of the Dark Multiverse. He met with Batman in private at his Lunar Batcave. There, Batman unveiled an egg-shaped containment unit bearing the emblem of super hero Plastic Man, implying that he was contained in it and now was the time to release him. Mister Terrific rescued the Gotham Resistance from the Dark Knights. He and Hal Jordan then went to Thanagar to get more Nth Metal, but they were captured by Starro. They were saved by Martian Manhunter. The Terrifics Following his journey into the Dark Multiverse, Holt discovered that his company had been bought out by industrial mogul Simon Stagg, much to his chagrin. He returned to the old building, now used by Stagg Enterprises, and came to discover that Stagg had been performing experiments on Metamorpho, forcing him to transform himself into Nth Metal. This opened a portal to the Dark Multiverse, which Terrific, Plastic Man, and Metamorpho were sucked into. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Holt is described as having "a natural aptitude for having natural aptitudes;" picking up complicated skills quickly and retaining them. ** : Holt also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. ** Polymath: Holt is a polymath who has specialized in multiple fields of medicine, engineering and science. He possesses 14 Ph.D's (two of which are in engineering and physics-including assorted doctorates and masters in degrees in Law, Psychology, Chemistry, Political Science and Mathematics). *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * : Olympic Gold Medalist in the decathlon. * : He is a black belt in 6 different martial arts disciplines. * : Holt is also multilingual, though the extent of this has not been revealed. He has been shown to speak the language of the nation of Kahndaq. Given Holt's propensity for learning, it likely that he speaks several other languages as well. * : Holt is good in strategy, playing chess against two opponents with eyes closed. * : Holt is the Billionaire C.E.O of Holt Industries aka HoltCorp, a high tech firm he founded himself. He's also a Engineer, Inventor, Industrialist, and Scientist. * **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Agility' **'Peak Human Reflexes' **'Peak Human Endurance' | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Dark Energy Bonding : After being exposed to the Dark Multiverse energy, the Terrifics members became tethered to each other, which causes an explosion if they are separated more than a mile from each other. | Equipment = * T-Spheres: Floating robotic spheres which can do many things including projecting holographic images, creating laser grids, serving as cameras, linking with outside data networks, allowing Holt to fly by bearing his weight, self-destructing, generating powerful electrical charges, and striking as flying projectile weapons. They respond to his mental and vocal commands. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Mister Terrific was created by John Ostrander and Tom Mandrake, first appearing in . However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Eric Wallace and Gianluca Gugliotta's New 52 Mister Terrific series. *Holt is an atheist. After his wife's death he stopped believing in God. | Trivia = *Holt has been described as the third smartest person on Earth after Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne. Geoff Johns on Twitter | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:African American Category:Atheists Category:The Terrifics members